horrid_henry_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript:Horrid Henry Tricks and Treats
Episode /Transcript Horrid Henry tricks and treats is the first episode of Series 1, this episode features Henry being banned from Halloween. Transcript *(Intro) *(Cuts to Henry's house with thunder and lightning) *The Owl: Toot toot, toot. *Henry: Waterpistol, Flour, Eggs, steaming Foam, stinkbombs, toilet Paper Everything i Need to Current People to be Generous because after all tonight is Halloween! (Evil laugh) *(Title card) *Mum: Henry, you Haven't forgot Peter to taken Trick or Treating have you? *Henry: Huh?! *Peter: I'm going to bounce at people and yell boo to scare them (Laughing) *Henry: No Way You Know A Little Bit of Bitten You Coud Really Scearedy *Peter: U'm You Coud Cut to Much are Fool You *Henry: But of Couse Not You Open Your Eyes Now *Peter: (Scream) It looks Horrible! *Henry: Yeah, great isn't it? *(Mum comes in) *Mum: ...Peter? *Henry: See? Told you look Scary. *Mum: How could be so Horrid Henry? That's it! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE! THERE WILL BE NO TRICK OR TREATING FOR YOU TONIGHT! *Henry: Nooo! *(Cuts to the house) *Henry: It's not fair! *(Cuts to the hallway with Henry blocking Peter with a poster) *Peter: (Crying) *Henry: See? Peter does look cool! *Peter: (More crying) *Mum: Henry, you are NOT going out this evening! *Peter: (while crying) I dont like my hair! *Henry: (Growl) *Mum: Stop it, Henry! I THINK YOU UPSET PETER LONG ENOUGH! (takes Peter by the hand) Let's go, Peter! *Peter: (Crying, then stops.) OK Bye *Henry: But you can't do this to me! This is uhh... It's like burning Santa on Christmas!!! Mum and Dad was all cundblained to nice to the worth But it want to do this Image see what happends uh no halloween i was is start *Children: Trick O Treat Trick O Treat Trick O Treat *Henry: Great Everything now gets treat and they play tricks trick you buricka thats it you now To Play Tricks on Halloween mum say henry dont come out but im not henry eny more ia'm the Dark Abengar Who Ho Ha Ha *Dad: Henry Henry Turn the Music Down Henry Turn The hU i Cant hear the telly you could lissen the music use your headphones and dont come up hear again *Henry: Yes see now come up hear and Make a Noise Operation Halloween is a Go *Ralph: Trick O Treat *Dad: Here We Go *Ralph: A Sax Sumer give me real treat or a To Get ex on your door *Dad: Will You *Ralph: Yeah is Henry's Idea *Dad: Nactonuly in that case now i got to get you some treats here you can help your self *Ralph: That's More Like It *Henry: How You could get my sweets Halloween Here Comes Henry *Gurinder: Susan's Costume Like a Christmas Tree and Those heals make wobble *Linda: This Story's Making some Toffees, i don't like toffees Wanna swap? *The Wolf: Whohohohohohoh *Linda: What was That! *The Wolf: Whowhowohowohowoho *Gurinder and Linda: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *Gurinder: Ralph, is That You? *The Wolf: Who Ho Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha *Linda: Go Away, We Know it was A Tree agent!!!!!!!?? *Gurinder and Linda: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *Henry: Boinding Keepers The Dark Abengar has begone who ho ha ha *Graham: and a secret of pesents and solfery toilet paper *Andrew: and show wold be showd *Bert: i dunno *Andrew: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *The Wolf: i'am the dark abender who ho ha ha ha ha ha *Andrew: U'm is that a real monster is it *Bert: i Dunno *The Wolf: give me all the treats and it all around *Graham: no way hate moman *Andrew: i dont never drownd *Graham Andrew and Bert: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *Henry: A a Bonus *The Wolf: Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *William: Scream *The Wolf: who ho ha ha who ho ha ha ha ha ha *Ted: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *Sam: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *Susan: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *The Wolf: who ho ha ha who ho ha ha ha ha ha *Margaret: Something going to pain for this *TV Announcer: They had no Monsters whaaaa whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *Children: HENRY! *Margaret: somethings tricks and way is henry *Graham: its blowing on halloween *Soraya: we are going to stop them *Children: Yeah! *Dad: sorry henry's pollished he is being his room or evening *Margaret: How do you know about to sneak out *Dad: Uh, Wait here. *William: But it's not halloween thats not very nice! "crying" *Dad: Henry, Henry? *(Dad see's a dummy and he doesn't know it's Henry.) *Henry's in his room, he has been staying here all night. *Andrew: oh it is the dark avenger *Children: (Screaming) *Margaret: I dont care what he says its got to be henry *Dad: De'huh *Henry: now the dangerous challenge chan of all moody margaret *The Wolf: i'am the dark avenger *Margaret: Lison you stupid horrible peauty pig you fall you dad and dont fall me i got to get you henry and taking with your dad and real trouble i can see you can henry My with us come down and go everywhere come down are you drag you down pa you coud you sceared with this pafetic my treats aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah i will get you henry *Mum: Henry henry are you there henry have you been in your room All night *Henry: yes ask dad if you don't belive me *Mum: good that's good *Peter: Here we are henry *Henry: oh thanks peter operation halloween over and out Category:Transcript